An existing automatic transmission system created by the Applicant involves the use of fixed thresholds, which are however hardly adaptable to all driving and environmental conditions. A poor reactivity, a certain instability of the target gear ratio and low performances with regard to the usable power can be mentioned among the most relevant drawbacks of this prior art system.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is keeping the tractor engine as close as possible to an appropriate percentage of power at a given setting of the accelerator. In the present invention, if based on the engine requested RPM, the percentage is chosen to maintain the power to an optimal value and, at the same time, to provide for a quality driving experience.
The autofunction control system for motor vehicles is able to control the transmission ratio of the gearbox by means of a continuous adjustment of the transmission ratio for continuously variable transmissions, or by increasing/decreasing the gears for discrete-ratio transmissions.
The progress of the desired power starts from a low percentage at a low RPM up to 100% of power at high speed. Moreover, the percentage of power is affected by the position of the brake pedal. In this way, the system follows the operator's driving style to modify the percentage of power.
Therefore, according to the present invention, it is provided an autofunction control system for motor vehicles according to what stated in the enclosed independent claim, and preferably, in any of the claims directly or indirectly dependent on the aforesaid independent claim.